How it should have gone
by Dontaskwho
Summary: Bella/Alice Dominance/Fear. Sex, love, vampire, human. Lesbian.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was staring.

They were beautiful, but for some reason she was almost afraid to look at them. It was like if she did, they would know, amd she really did not want them to know.

"Who are they?" She asked the girl she had just met...Jessica maybe?

"Oh them? They're the Cullens. They're like, super weird. Don't waste your time."

"Your just jealous that they dont pay any attention to you." The blonde guy said. They continued bickering, but Bella wasnt listening. She was staring.

It wasnt until everyone else at the table picked up their trays that her gaze was broken from the astonishing figures huddled in the corner of the cafeteria. She reluctantly followed them, but felt a white hot stare boring into the back of her head, and when she turned around one of them was staring back.


	2. Chapter 2

This continued for a few days, the staring. Bella was transfixed. She found them, all of them, beyond attractive. She tried to explain her thoughts to herself but words couldnt cover it.

There were the men: Edwards, Jasper, and Emmett. Then there were the women: Alice and Rosalie. It took a while to get all of their names since she didnt want to just ask a million questions about them, especially since everyone else seemed so indifferent towards them.

When she took her seat on the side of the table where she could see the Cullens without turning around, she found that they werent there. Without thinking she asked.

"Where are the Cullens?"

"Their parents pull them out of school when the weather gets nice for camping and stuff." Mike answered.

"i wish my parents would do that..." Angela added. Bellas heart fell in their absence.

* * *

That night Bella sat on her bed talking to her mother. On the other end of the line she was bubbling about her new fiancees baseball team, and all the fun she was having traveling around with him.

"Thats really great mom, Im happy for you."

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" She asked.

"Yeah mom. I just have a lot of homework." Her mother quickly understood and said her goodbyes and i love yous.

In reality, Bella did have homework, but she was too distracted to do any of it. She felt in withdraw from not getting her fix of the Cullens.

* * *

The next day was rainy. Bellas head was throbbing when she drove to school. Stupid Washington weather. She drover her big truck slowly, not wanting to push the poor thing too hard, windsheild wipers going full speed ahead, though.

It took her twice as long to get to school, but she was still early. She got out of the car, and her heart jumped to see the bright red Cullen car on the other side of the lot. All of the sudden her day didnt seem so bad anymore.

Bella dragged herself through her morning classes, with lunch being the light at the end of the tunnel. When it finally came, she filied into the lunch line with Mike and Jessica. The plastic tray slid along the metal while she picked from the small variety of food choices. Her friends were babbling away about prom, but Bella wasnt listening. She was in a sort of haze, lost in thought.

A tray appeared next to her, buteven that didnt break her thought. Only when an ice cold arm brushed against her was her haze broken by chills. She looked up, right into the eyes that always followed her out of the lunchroom: Alice.

Bella froze. She had never been that close to a Cullen before. Even with as much time she spent drowning in her thoughts that soley consisted of the strange family, she had nothing to say. Her heart picked up and muscles clenched. The eyes of the woman next to her were a terrifying black that Bella had never seen before. They must be contacts.

"Beans or rice?" The lunch lady asked again.

"Rice." Alice replied without breaking eye contact. Something about her total coolness, both physically and as in an aura, was unnerving. She never faultered, it didnt even look like she was breathing.

Angela came up to Bellas other side and tapped her on the shoulder, eager to talk to her new best friend about prom, and Bella was dragged away. She was relieved almost, partly because of how afraid she had become of Alice, and partly because she was afraid of how much this only amplified the obsession she had been developing. She honestly didnt know if she would have ever been able to remove herself from that spot if Angela hadnt come to get her.

For the rest of the day Bella did nothing but think about her close encounter with Alice. She was shorter then herself, with spikey hair and those beautifully terrifying eyes. She was so cold. And she looked like she had never seen the sun, but even without much color in her skin the girl was stunning.

She went home and sat in bed. Bella lost track of time, she was just sitting and thinking. The sun was going down by the time she realized how long it had been. She found her way downstairst to have a quiet meal with Charlie. She was out of it, but she was grateful that he wasnt the type to pry, so the meal went smoothly, both of them deciding to "turn in early."

Even though she had an abundance of work to do after she had spent spent so much time literally doing nothing, Bella was exhausted. She went to sleep.

* * *

In her dream she was at school. She was at lunch. Jessica and Mike were talking but they were just saying the same things over and over. They were in the lunch line.

Alice slammed her tray down next to her and she jumped so hard she woke up.

It had been so real. The metalic clash echoed in her ears. Her room was dark but had an orange glow to it. It was cold.

Bella looked around, trying to reestablish herself in reality. Her eyes scanned the room but landed on her wide open window. Suddenly her goose bumps werent from the temprature.


	3. Chapter 3

She must have left it open. But from when? She hadn't opened it at all since she even moved in. It's too cold and wet all the time to leave a window open.

 _So why the fuck was it open now?_

Her heart began to beat rapidly, and her body tense. She had to get up and close it. She had to. But her bed became too warm and safe to leave. Bella gripped her blanket tight in fear. Her body shook, but she found it in herself to move one leg off the side of her bed, then the other, and then put them both on the ground. The irrational childhood fear of something being under the bed made the backs of her heels burn.

Once she stood she ran. Bella ran straight to the window and pulled it down hard, catching her flying curtains underneath, but that was a problem for in the morning. She turned to face her room. There wasn't much light and she had just woken up, but she knew the layout well enough, she knew which shapes were what.

The longer she looked with no prevail, the more she tried to reason with herself that there was no one in her room. She must have been tired and left it open. There is no other explanation.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she was afraid that she would actually find something if she turned on the light, but she needed to see better. Details, she must have missed something. She could feel the shift of atmosphere in her bedroom. Something was not right, and that feeling only increased with every passing second that she was awake and regaining her conscience stream of thought.

She had not moved from the spot where she had closed the window, her feet feeling like weights were holding them in place. The light switch daunted her from across the room. It was teasing her with the marathon she would have to run for the comfort of light. But it was worth it.

She took one step, then another, at normal speed, trying to regain her calm. She would force it on herself if that is how it had to be. She would not run across the room like a moron. Charlie was a cop for Gods sake, he had a gun. Nobody was going to be breaking into this house. And even if they were, they wouldn't hang around long enough to get caught.

The last few steps quickened her pace. She was so close to victory. She had slowed herself this far, but in those last few steps she lost focus on her surroundings, overcome with that fear, and lunged for the light. She felt the cold plastic under her fingers, but it was too late.

It was as if in the same moment she felt the switch, that feeling was taken away and replaced by a million more much less alluring ones. Her back smashed into something, but not the door, because there was no thud. Her mouth was held shut by something as cold as ice and as hard as diamond. Her hands were restrained together, and her body crushed between her wall and something very, very hard. She couldn't move. The only thing she could do, was panic. And panic she did.

She couldn't breathe enough to scream and stay conscious, but she couldn't wiggle either. Bella was unable to break the grip that held her hands and mouth, or produce a physical motion of any sort, but on the inside she was wrecked. Only the worst thoughts came to mind. She thought of how Charlie would feel to know what happened to her while he was right across the hall sleeping. She thought of the last conversation she had with her mother and how she didn't know anything she had done that day was going to be the last. She was crying and shaking and sweating, all the while unable to release so much as a murmur.

"I can't tell what you're going to do, okay? So if I let you go are you going to scream?" a female voice whispered almost inaudibly. Of course she would scream. She would shout as loud as she could and only hope Charlie would react quickly enough.

The pressure on her lifted only slightly, enough for her to nod her head in a lie.

"Please…Bella I promise I'm not going to hurt you. And I'm sorry I scared you. Just take a second and clam down, alright?" Bella was confused by the attractive and kind voice that was soothing her in the darkness of her room. It seemed truly apologetic, and maybe even a little scared as well. "Are you okay now?" she asked a short time later. Bella nodded.

She was almost immediately released from the impossible hold she was in and gasped for air. Her hands pressed by her sides against the wall and her knees started to give out. She wanted to scream, but the ability just wasn't there. She was in shock, and even more terrifying, she was curious about this stranger in her room that had been nothing but maternal.

She slid down the wall even further, but a pair of hands appeared under her arms and pulled her up.

"Don't touch me." She said. She said it three times in panic and fear. The cold hands reluctantly agreed. She had to find the strength to call for Charlie. Bella supported herself on the desk beside her and for the first time looked into the eyes of her visitor. Those eyes were a delicious golden that reflected like a cats against the light of the moon and hypnotized Bella into a silence.

The figure stood across the room, but Bella had not even seen her move. Her body was straight as an arrow, but still short, and did not seem hostile in the least.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." She said.

"Who…are…you?" Bella managed between her heavy breaths. There was a moment of strained silence.

"Alice. Alice Cullen."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella couldn't say anything. Some part of her knew it was Alice, but an even larger part was screaming to run. To scream. To _anything_. This girl was dangerous. There was something unsettling about the way she moved, and talked, and felt.

And above all else, she was in her room in the middle of the night.

There was no way, though. How could she have scaled that tree and gotten into her window? She was so small. Why would she want to do it anyway? They had never even spoken to each other. This beautiful girl, to Bella, may just be a monster.

"I'm sure you're confused, but I'm frustrated too. Just…say something. Please." Alice said in her normal cool tone. Although the words were pleading, her voice never broke.

Her wrists still burned from the tight grip, which only begged her wondering how Alice could be so strong as to hold her like that. Bella's instincts were choosing flight over fight on this one.

She moved to run, but before she even took her first step, Alice was blocking the way. But that wasn't possible, she had been on the other side of the room. Bella saw her there. There was no way she could cross the room that quickly.

"Please don't make me hold you down again." She said. Bella found her voice…sexy.

Her mouth opened and shut and then opened again but shut. She was still mortified and her body was in defense mode.

Their eyes were locked on each other for a moment, and then Alice let hers fall to Bella's neck. Her cold fingers brushed her warm skin, making Bella shiver. Alice laughed quietly and shortly at that.

"So sensitive. So breakable." Her fingers dragged to Bella's collarbone, "Your body is telling you no right now, right? It shakes to keep you warm, and makes adrenaline to help you run, but you can't ever run fast enough. The thing nature doesn't understand about me is that I'm not natural. Your body's natural defenses are supposed to protect you, but they can't. Everything I do is stronger, faster. Somewhere, I know you know that. Don't you? You think I'm dangerous." Bella scrambled. She didn't know what Alice was talking about, but she didn't like to be called "breakable." She did not like feeling like she was the lamb.

"No." she replied.

"Don't lie." Alice said with a sort of all knowingness.

Bella's silence was all the answer that was required.

Alice returned her gaze to Bella's eyes. Her hand fell back to her side. It looked like she was trying very hard to find something in Bella.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, but you should be."

"Why?" Bella asked. This why was not only a "why should I be afraid," it was begging for all of the unanswered questions to be explained. Why was she here, in her room; why did her eyes change color; why was she so cold; how was she so strong?

"If I tell you, then you definitely will be." She said with finality.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Bella asked.

"I've never been blocked out like this. I don't know what you're going to do."

"What?"

"You are different. I don't know why, but you are. It's really very frustrating. I thought maybe if I got closer to you, in your own space, then it would help but still, nothing."

"I don't understand..."

"I know. But I can't explain-"

"I need you to. How did you get in here? How are you strong enough to hold me down like that?" Alice looked afraid then; like she had made a mistake and been caught in it. "Please just…tell me."

"I can't." she said. Bella was preparing to counter when Alice took a step towards her. It was very slow and intentional, giving her the opportunity to stop her, but she didn't take it. She took another step, this time faster, and then a few more that seemed too fast to be possible, but, Bella remembered, she was very tired. Everything she saw was probably exaggerated.

Alice was closer than Bella should have allowed, and while her body said no, her mind said yes, absolutely. She took a step towards her.

"Don't move." Alice said, "Please." Something in her voice was raw and terrifying, but so attractive. Bella did what she was told. She did not want to cross Alice, small as she may be.

Alice was close enough to touch Bella now. Her palms gently, almost carefully, touched Bella's hips. Alice's eyes darted to Bella's as if for permission, and Bella nodded, lifting her arms to drape them on her shoulders.

"No, just don't move." Again, Bella did exactly what she was told, although she didn't understand.

Alice pushed her hips into Bella's, and backed her into the wall quietly. She was staring at her own hands like she was getting up the nerve to do something and couldn't look Bella in the eye. Bella was overwhelmed by how quickly the situation had changed, and how unlikely it all was, but one thing was certain: this Alice, so cold and strange, was like frozen fire, branding Bella with her eyes, her touch, and Bella only wanted more.

Bella put her hands on Alice's upper arm and dragged them slowly until they were resting on top of the hands that held her. Alice went to tell her to stay still, but her eyes rolled back in her head at Bella's touch, effectively silencing her. Bella pulled her hard in one jerk, and while the girl was solid as a rock, she closed that final gap between their bodies. There they stood, pressed against each other again, but this time consensual.

Bella loved how firm Alice's body was. It made her feel safe, and trapped, but extremely right. Alice blazed a trail with her eyes from Bella's hips, up her chest, her neck, and finally right into her dark chocolate eyes that were begging. Alice slowly tilted her head, never breaking that eye contact, brought herself up on her toes, and brushed her lips against the skin of Bella's neck. Her grip on her hips tightened, almost too much, as the rock hard and ice cold lips scorched Bella's neck, up and down, and up and down. Bella thought she would scream, and then Alice exhaled, and suddenly her legs weren't holding her up anymore. They completely gave out, and Alice was supporting her entire weight, not even moving her hands, in the same instant like she didn't weigh a thing at all. Bella was so lost in pleasure that she didn't even push the topic, though, as her head lolled back to allow Alice more room for her magic lips.

Her breath was hot and her lips were cold, and Bella was like a limp rag doll, unable to move or speak from the sensations this strange girl could make her feel. She could have stayed like that forever, never getting tired or overwhelmed by Alice's touches, but then she pulled away. Bella could finally catch her breath, but she didn't want it. She desperately searched the other woman's eyes, but they were pained, and then, in the blink of an eye, Bella was alone again in her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday was a Godsend for most of the students at Forks High School, but for Bella, it only meant that this was her only chance to see Alice before two days of desolation. Part of her didn't want to see Alice at all. Bella didn't fully trust her own memory of what had happened the night before, but she knew for sure that she didn't have the balls to initiate a conversation. Lunch was bittersweet to say the least; Bella was anxious and ecstatic.

She went to lunch with Angela, as usual, and became frenzied when she did not immediately see Alice with her siblings across the room. They all sat picking at their food, hardly speaking, and being all too ready to leave by the end of the period, but Alice never came.

Bella looked out the window to see if maybe the weather had to do with her absence, but it was normal rainy weather, and besides that, she wouldn't be the only Cullen not to show up to school. Bella sunk into herself for the rest of the day, replaying the previous night over and over trying to determine if she had missed something.

The weekend stared her in the face. It seemed like a hopeless place where no progress could be made. She thought about finding out where Alice lived, but that seemed a little creepy, and besides, she was a little too afraid to put herself in a house full of Cullens. As afraid as she was of talking to Alice even after their intimate encounter, she was mortified to try and ask one of her brothers or the intimidatingly beautiful Rosalie of her whereabouts.

More than anything Bella was just frustrated by the glaringly obvious fact that the only reason Alice was playing hooky was to avoid Bella. Alice seemed to have all of the answers while Bella was in the dark, but didn't want to share any of it even if just to let her have a little peace of mind. Her mood had shifted dramatically over the day from sad and confused and a little hopeful, to angry and tired, which did not make for a good driver.

She sped home, and whipped into the driveway a little too fast. Bella already wasn't accustomed to driving in this type of consistent rain, and her angry speed made her tail end feather when she went to turn. It seemed like it was an accident that she landed somewhat safely in the driveway, crooked as could be. She shut off the engine and dropped her head onto the steering wheel in frustration. After a few moments she desperately needed to calm down, Bella reached into the back seat for her back pack, but physically jumped and yelped at the sight of Alice, in the bed of her truck, soaking wet, and looking right at her with eyes that were distinctly darker than Bella remembered.

"What were you thinking?' she scolded. Bella couldn't move, she just at staring at Alice staring at her. "Get out of the truck, Bella, before you really kill yourself." Bella shook her head and did what she was told. She turned and shut the heavy truck door, but lost her footing, and fell. Cold, hard hands gripped under her arms, and as much as it hurt, she knew that the ground would hurt a lot more. Her heart was beating so fast it seemed like it wasn't even possible.

"Damn it! I can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I?" Bella was back on her feet, and Alice was brushing off her shoulders, somehow taking her backpack off without Bella even realizing it.

"What are you doing here? Why weren't you at school?" Bella said, slightly hysterical.

"Bella…" Alice warned.

"Please. I don't know anything. I have to have a few answers." Bella begged.

Alice took a moment, and where Bella expected a deep breath, she only turned on her heel and went into Bella's house. "Let's go!" she called from inside. Bella followed, sure that the front door had been locked since she was the last one out and Charlie wasn't home yet. She made sure to leave it unlocked behind her though.

"How did you-"

"Bella there are things you can't know, do you understand that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I mean of course."

"And there are things about me that I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand even if I did."

"I don't know anything about you. I've never talked to you before but you show up in my room and kiss me and make me feel like no one has ever been able to before, but I don't even know the first thing about you."

"You think you want to know, but you don't. And I don't want you to. I don't want you to be afraid."

Bella strode across her living room and stood square in front of the strange girl. If Alice could be confident, so could she.

"I'm not a child," Bella whispered, "and I'm not afraid."

She reached out and took Alices' hand, and stood staring at their intertwined fingers. It was beautiful. The shades of pale shone against each other in a way that was natural; like they were meant to complement one another.

"You're beautiful…"Alice said so low it was almost inaudible.

Bella's stomach was doing somersaults. She didn't know this girl, or know why something deep in her begged for her to run, but she knew that she never wanted to hear another voice say those words.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella wasn't sure exactly what she was trying to convey to Alice, but she was staring at her lips, at their hands, at her eyes. Those intense eyes that were definitely color flexible. It was dark in her room, but Alice was so pale that she glowed against the slightest moonlight. Alice tightened her grip on Bella's hand, and, in less than a second, had Bella pressed against the wall.

A growl seemed to come from Alice, and Bella couldn't place the sound as anything she had ever heard before. The closest thing it resembled was a dog's growl, but it wasn't threatening in its tone somehow. It was aggressive. Alice was close to Bella, to her neck. Bella threw her head back, begging. She remembered the tickling feeling of Alice's lips on her neck and she craved to be that weak again. She wanted to feel totally surrendered to this girl.

Alice took a deep breath of Bella's scent, making her eyes roll back in her head. She snarled and dove in on her prey. Her lips attacked Bella's soft skin. Alice knew that if she lost control of herself for even a moment that she would kill the fragile girl. She concentrated hard on letting her teeth only graze against her skin which prompted a hip bucking and moan from Bella.

"Please….Alice please…" Bella begged. She had her hands on the cold hard hips of Alice and was tugging at the hem of her shirt. She had never thought about being with a girl before but in that moment there was nothing she wanted more than to see the beauty of Alice lying naked on her bed. She let her hands wander up her shirt, which Alice did not resist to. She only seemed to kiss harder, faster, more skilled, the closer Bella got to her breasts.

Alice clamped her lips onto Bella and sucked hard, feeling the blood rising to the surface of her skin and having to release and pull away before she could taste it. She hissed and threw Bella onto the bed. She froze and realized that the girl could be hurt, or afraid, or both. Bella landed on the bed and was shocked at the strength of Alice, but was only more immensely turned on at the way she seemed to hunt her. Alice let a nasty grin spread over her face and in the blink of an eye was on top of Bella, straddling her waist, grinding hard into her core.

Bella couldn't hardly breathe, but when Alice rubbed her she screamed. Alice had her hands pinned above her head, and was lightly touching the base of Bella's stomach. She went back and forth over her pants line, teasing Bella relentlessly. She could feel her weak human muscles pushing up, trying to be pleasured, but Alice was having none of it. She was going to get this girl on the edge of orgasm before she even touched her.

Alice abruptly stopped rubbing making Bella's eyes bug out in shock and confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. I'm still thinking about weather I want to let you cum or not." Alice responded. Bella looked terrified for a moment until Alice shoved a hand up her shirt and ripped her bra off. Bella cringed at the coldness of Alice's hands on her, but did not dare resist to anything she would do. She was actually desperately wanting more when Alice only let her hands linger right below her nipple instead of touching it.

Bella was so close to cumming, and Alice hadn't even started to fuck her yet. As much as Bella was enjoying being toyed with, she wanted to feel Alice, too. She wanted to know what alice looked like, and felt like, and smelt like…and tasted like.

Bella was surprised at herself for thinking something so unusual, but none the less it was sexy as hell to think about the taste of Alice's cum.

"I want to taste you." She whispered. The words made Alice's cold pussy feel hot and wet. It was already throbbing at the feel of Bella under her, but those five words tipped her patience over the edge. She could smell Bella's horny juices, and she had to be in them. She ripped her pants off and stared at the puffy and dripping wet vagina of the human that she had desired from her first day.

"Alice-" Bella gasped but was cut off by the freezing cold tongue licking up and down her slit. Her body jumped every time it grazed her clit and could feel Alice smile at it.

Her tongue seemed to move so fast it was inhuman and Bella came within seconds, her body shaking violently. She had never been so full of pleasure before in her life. She felt drenched from the waist down, and she could smell herself. Alice brought her face up slowly and Bella could see her cum dripping off of her face. The sight of her made Bella feel almost ready to cum again.

"Can I taste you now? Please?" Bella asked.


	7. Chapter 7

As a vampire, Alice had never felt weak. She was strong, and fast, and a brilliant fighter, but for some reason a human girl could roll her over and pin her down and Alice was unable to resist.

"I don't know what I'm doing…" Bella whispered. The situation had caught up with her and instead of pleasure filling her body, it was nerves. There was no way she was going to be as good at this as Alice, she couldn't please her like she had been pleased.

"Like this." Alice gently took Bellas hand and placed it on her pussy. Bella's initial reaction to the wetness was to pull away but Alice moved her fingers in a circle around her clit and before long Bella was doing it on her own. Their naked, wet bodies spread juices from one to the other. Bella's fingers were drenched in Alice, and Alice's thigh was slippery where Bella had started to grind.

"Eat me." Alice said. She laughed shortly at the reversal. Usually she was the one "eating" things, being a vampire.

Bella froze then. She was afraid of what Alice would taste like, and of how to do it. The way it had felt seemed like it took an awful lot of skill, of which Bella knew she did not possess.

Alice pulled her knees up and spread her legs. She took Bellas head in her hands and slowly led her face to her pussy, never breaking eye contact.

"Kiss it like you kissed my lips." Bella nodded, trying to understand, and went for it. Slow at first, then more confident. She was surprised at the taste, it was good in a weird sort of way. As hot as she had been, Alice was cold even during sex, which was unexpected. She couldn't wrap her head around that one, but soon got too lost in her bucking hips and sexy moans to care.

Alice pulled her face into her center hard. Bella never stopped kissing, but Alice began grinding hard into her tongue.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm gonna cum!" Bella didn't know if she should stop or what she should do after Alice had her orgasm, but she knew she was about ready to cum again herself. She positioned herself on top of Alice's leg again, to which Alice promptly lifted and pounded into Bellas hot and wet cunt.

Bella felt her orgasm coming on fast and hoped Alice was ready too. She licked harder and faster, and they both came. Bella was shaking harder than she even thought was possible. Alice laughed.

"Humans are so sensitive."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you would cum over and over for me if I wanted you too. Your body will sit there and shake and throb with pleasure, and your pussy will swell up, but I could make you want to cum all night long." She grabbed Bellas hips and flipped their positions, Bella on the bottom. "In fact, I think I will."

Bellas eyes grew wide at the thought of finding the strength to cum again, but her body was already halfway there. Alice's frighteningly fast fingers grazed back and forth over her clit so hard and so quick that she came twice within a minute. She didn't know how much more her body could take of this torture.

"Please- Alice. I need- a break." She said in between shudders. She could barely function because of the waves of spasm.

"Not quite yet. But you will." Alice pushed her legs far apart, and Bella realized this night was far from over.


End file.
